Where You Belong
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: Much like our beloved Foster family, Myra, a troubled girl who has been in the foster system forever, is placed with the Xavier family. Will they open their home up to her, or send her away like all the others?(Will contain chapters with the Foster family)
1. Chapter 1

Where You Belong

**Hey fellow readers and Foster lovers! This story has been creating itself in my mind for a while, and I wanted to share it. Although it is not about the Fosters, it is very similar in characters and dynamic. We will see the Foster family eventually in future chapters. Enjoy!**

Panic. That's all I was feeling. That's all I ever felt. I had to get away.

_Wake up._

I walked across the street, my hoodie on my head, my eyes focused on my feet crossing the road, keeping myself distracted from my own thoughts.

_Wake up._

A car screeches, attempting to stop in front of the girl who seemed to come out of nowhere.

_Wake up._

I gaze at the car flying towards me, and for that split second, my thoughts are free and my mind is clear from the worry I had before. Instead of my life flashing before my eyes, my mind is free from the horrible thing I called my life, and went blank.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

* * *

My eyes attempt to open against the crust in my eyes that almost forced them shut, into the room I hated most. My heart started to beat fast. My broken body, now caged in a hospital bed and gown, boosted my anxiety.

_Nice going Myra, nice going._

In no time, my body relapses into its normal panic attack mode, starting from my arms, which twitch uncontrollably. Memories flood my brain. They ran together, memories containing being thrown into the small dark closet by my father. The abuse. The abandonment of my mother, while she watched me suffer. Being brought to the hospital for the first time. The anxiety and terror that rushed through my ten year old body, as the doctors held me down, poking and prodding my frail body, and the foster families that always brought me back because of my anxiety.

_I can't do this._

I begin to rip the from my arms, and I sit up on the bed. Pain shoots up my torso that I now know is busted up, including my left hand. _Get out of here. They are coming to get you. Run._

Instantly, I am up, and began staggering to the exit, before a doctor opens the door, seeing me trying to escape. He calls out something, but I do not hear the words he says. Everything begins to feel out of control and I hear my heartbeat in my ears. Making a swift left turn, I manage to escape him as he blocks the doorway, and run down the hospital halls. My heart continues to beat louder in my ears, and the walls seem to shrink closer to me, enclosing me in the tight space.

Suddenly, I bump into someone, and I tumble into their arms. Against the glaze in my eyes from crying, I look up to see a woman with cropped red hair, her gentle blue eyes searching my dark blue frightened ones. A tall blonde man suddenly comes into my vision, and my breaths become more quick through the sobs, as I reflexively grasp onto the woman's arm.

"Hey, no need to be scared. Just take deep breaths. That's it." He encourages as I obey his instructions and breath deeply.

Time seems to catch up, and the doctors chasing me, surround us, and my breathing quickens. I look up at the man and the woman as the doctors begin to pry me off the woman's arms.

"Don't let them take me! Please…" I cry out, as a nurse sits me in a wheelchair and restrains my arms and legs.

The couple just stand there, their looks of pity cast on my pathetic figure, the women's eyes looking as if they were going to cry.

_Why did they have to look at me like that? I don't need their sympathy._

"Don't worry about her Mr. and Mrs. Xavier. She does this a lot, and it is nothing we can't handle. I'm sorry if she disturbed you."The nurse says before wheeling me away back to my room. I still thrash and fight against the chairs restraints, my heart pounding at a furious rate.

"Okay Myra, this should help you relax. I'm sorry hon."

My heart rate decreases, and darkness begins to cloud my vision. _No, I don't want to go back to the darkness. Just leave me be. _Despite my protests, the small pinch in my arm works its magic, calming me as the nurse said, hurling me into the darkness.

* * *

"What are we going to do with you? Can't you stay at one house more than a month or be brought to the hospital? Did you expect to able to live on your own at sixteen?" My social worker

Ethan asked me, sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed. It had been hours since the incident, and of course my social worker was contacted since I had ran away from my foster home. I refuse to look at him, anger boiling in my chest.

"Myra, answer me! I am just trying to help you. I can't help you when you just shut me out. Was the family mean to you? Did they hurt you like the last one? You could have called me." He said reaching to touch my shoulder.

_What did he care? He was just here because he had to be._

"What does it matter? Even if I did call, I would be brought right back where it always starts. Looking for a new placement. I'm tired of the system, and I want out." I said, jerking away from his touch.

"You know I can't do that. You're still a kid Myra. You need someone to care for you."

"Yeah, look how that always turns out." I growl under my breath, playing with my hands in my lap.

"You bring this on yourself. If you would just try to be normal, you could stay in one house." He snapped, before picking up his suitcase, and stomping out of the room.

_Now Ethan is gone. You brought this on yourself. Why couldn't you act normal for once? You don't deserve a family. You don't deserve Ethan's help. It's all your fault, its all your fault..._

* * *

I sat in the back of Ethan's car, after spending weeks in the hospital. We hadn't spoken much before today when he surprised me with a new placement. Not only a place to stay, but a foster family.

The first couple of years I was placed in the foster system, Ethan paired me up with foster parents and families. Honestly, not all of them were that bad. Most of the time, you were fed, given a place to sleep, and had a provider in the home. Even though not all homes were like that, compared to my previous home situation with my parents, the foster families felt like a safe and stable environment.

But of course coming from a troubled past at a young age, caused problems. It was typical for the parents to be responsible for you, but that didn't mean they were the "hugs and kisses" parents most kids grew up in. Me being diagnosed with panic disorder, which could make me act

out for any reason and at any moment, didn't exactly make me "easy to care for" which most families didn't want to have to deal with. Thus beginning my journey of bouncing to various foster homes.

When you are considered a "Troubled kid" in the system, you are put in the high risk category, making you almost impossible to find a family willing to bring said child into the home. The only place that will are group homes, which are a totally different planet. After being placed in them, even for a short time, you try and be on your best behavior to be never placed there again.

After being placed in the hospital this time for a month and being a runaway, I was shocked to be placed in yet another foster home. Did Ethan tell them about me? Did they know what they were getting into? Did they care?


	2. Chapter 2

Where You Belong

**Thank you to the followers I have so far! You guys are awesome! I have a lot of this story already written down, so chapters will come out sooner then later. Hope you like it, and please tell me what you think!**

As Ethan's car inches towards my new placement, my hands begin to sweat, nervous energy buzzes in my legs, causing them to thump against the car floor. Nobody how many homes you go in, you never can anticipate what the new one will be like. When I look out the window, my mouth hangs open at the sight of the biggest house I have ever seen in my life, and trust me, there has been a lot.

"Are you coming?" Ethan calls out to me from outside of the car window, slightly tapping it.

I nod slowly and step out of the car, a small blue bag of possessions I have managed to keep over the years of moving, tucked safely under my arm.

As we approach the house, I can't help but marvel over the size of the house as well as the beauty it bestowed. It looked like it may have been three stories, the shell of the house decked with red and brown bricks, the gravel walkway lined with yellow and red flowers.

"Relax Myra. This is a safe place." Ethan says. He must have noticed me thumping my leg in the car earlier. I roll my eyes though and make an inaudible sigh. Like I hadn't heard that before.

Before I can even think to run, the door swings open, revealing a woman with red, short cropped hair, her big blue eyes smiling at the sight of Ethan.

"Ethan. Its so nice to see you again." her surprisingly high voice says giving him a quick hug.

"Hi Sherrie, its nice to see you again. How are the twins?" he asks, his voice suddenly happy and engaging. Very different then his tone with me.

"They are wonderful. They just had a birthday, and are now seventeen. I swear all three boys are going to eat me out of my home!" she laughs, before she gracefully lands her eyes on me.

I can't seem to break away from her eye contact. Usually during these meet and greets, the parent's eyes are either filled with pity, or the worst; disgust. But not her. She looked...happy to see me? Could that even be possible?

"Oh, and this is Myra." Ethan finally says, after realizing that I was still standing next to him.

"We have met before, remember? It's nice to officially meet you Myra. I'm Sherrie, but around here, I am called mom. So don't feel like a stranger." she replies, slowly reaching her hand out towards me. I cock my head slightly, attempting to digest her choice of words, before sticking out my hand to shake it back. Much to my surprise, instead of the awkward handshake I was expecting, she embraces me into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. My body reflexively stiffens, and my arms clasp safely to my sides.

When she pulls back, her smile becomes softer, probably noticing my confusion and stiffened posture.

"Better get used to that babe. This family gives out a lot of hugs." she smiles keeping her arm on me, that is silently resting on my shoulder.

Babe? Nice to meet you? When was the last time an adult had hugged me? And was she serious about the whole "mom" thing? It must have been a joke. What would she want to do with a broken foster kid? Maybe she was taking on a charity case? But I can't help but silently yearn for the hug again. It was so firm, but instead of grabbing me to hurt me, she held me to want me.

_**Don't get comfortable…you aren't staying.**_

Shaking the voice away, I give Sherrie a slight nod. She smiles a little brighter, gripping my shoulders a little tighter, leading me inside the house.

It wasn't until a tall man with blonde hair offered to take my bag up to my new room, that I really took notice of Sherrie's comment about meeting me before, and realized who they were. Just a month prior at my attempt to escape the hospital after the car accident, I ran into Sherrie and Jim. I remember Sherrie holding me close as I trembled, and Jim talking to me softly, like I was a young child. Did they mean to place me into their home, or was it coincidence? No, she said that we have met before, like everything was planned. But why?

Did I look so pathetic, that they took pity on me, and took me home like a pound puppy?

I scowl at the thought as Sherrie guides me into the kitchen, and calls out some boy names to meet us here.

I hear shuffling upstairs, and doors closing. The first people who show up are two African-American teenage boys, definitely twins. They must have been adopted or were currently foster kids because of the different appearance they had from both the parents. They both look at me curiously, taking a seat on the nearby stools by the marble counter.

"Boys, this is Myra. She is going to be staying with us for awhile. These are two of my sons. My baby boys." Sherrie tells me, as she ruffles the fro on one of the twin's heads.

"Mom, jeez, not the hair. I'm Drew." he says, as he fluffs his hair and scowls at his mom playfully.

The other one who is obviously identical to Drew, wear his hair in cornrows, his eyes droopy like he had just woken up.

"I'm Adrian. Myra is it? Interesting name." he tells me, inspecting me, as if my name doesn't fit.

I raise my eyebrows up to acknowledge their welcome, before nervously playing with my hands.

"Well my oldest son is at work, but he will be home in a couple of hours. Drew, would you mind showing our guest to her room so she can settle in?" Sherrie asks after a couple of minutes in uncomfortable silence.

"Sure thing." he replies, jumping off the stool, and heading into the direction of the stairs. He looks behind himself a couple of times, to make sure I am following.

"So…." he says as I catch up to him, dragging the word out. "What's up with your face? Did you get into a fight?" he teases, flashing his white teeth at me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. I don't have time for this.

"Totally. People are always picking fights at the hospital." I growl back.

His face suddenly falls serious, and he seals his lips. When we reach my room, I enter slowly, examining the bare room. Drew must have slipped out while I was dazing, because when I turn around, I find myself alone in the room. Well _my _room now.

I welcome the silence by falling backwards on the bed that is decorated with a purple comforter, to be nearly scared stiff when something starts to move next to me. I lay still, afraid of what the hell was in the bed next to me, and how I will defend myself. My terrors are short-lived, when I see a big golden retriever dog, poke it's head out from underneath the purple comforter.

I wasn't exposed to animals much, except one foster home where the foster dad had a big pit bull, who barked and bit strangers (besides his master) if they got to close, because he was trained as a guard dog. I learned that the hard way.

I stay still in my laying position, as both me and the dog just stare at each other.

"What are you looking at?" I mutter, as the stupid dog continues to stare at me. At my voice, the dog stands up shakily to it's feet, and waddles slowly towards me, it's head lowered down and tail wagging. The golden dog touches my face with it's cold nose, occasional licks in between sniffing my face. Not sure quite what to do, I place my hand on it's back, stroking the fur softly. It must have liked it, because the dog settles next to me, laying it's chin next to my elbow. I want to be mad at the dog, and just leave me alone, but I am too tired and the dog is warm. I allow my eyes to droop and reflect on my day so far, the dog already asleep next to me.

What a strange family. They seemed so...normal. Sherie called the twins her sons. Even if they were adopted, how could a mother be so willingly to let children who weren't her blood call her "mom"? Would she want me to call her that? Because I know I won't. There is no point. She isn't my mom. I am just passing through.

As the dog presses closer to my side, I remember the hug Sherrie gave me, and even the way she held me at the hospital, and I feel the faint remembrance of the embrace, and the weird sensation it gave me. She didn't have to do that, and out of the parents I had ever known, one of them had not acted so welcoming as she had. But she did. I think I like it...but I can't. Its not safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Where You Belong

"Myra...love,wake up. Dinner is ready." I hear whisper in my ear, as a hand slightly shakes my shoulder.

My eye's open slowly, and Sherrie is the first thing I see. She smiles.

"Hey sleepy head." she coos, stroking my hair.

As a reflex, I can't help but jerk away. I immediately regret it as I see the flash of hurt in her eyes, as she shrinks her hands into her lap.

_Damn it Myra. She is only trying to be nice._

"Okay, lets go shall we?" she says flashing a small smile, as she stands near the bed.

I nod, and then remember the dog that slept next to me. It wasn't there now.

"Um...do you have a dog?" I ask, my voice still a bit hoarse from the nap.

"Oh yes. Her name is Sandy. Did you meet her yet? She does like to sleep in here...I'm so sorry, I should have told you before…" Sherrie rambles on before I interrupt.

"Its fine, I don't have a problem with dogs." I say, trying to hide the smile from forming on my face from her rambling.

Her face flushes with relief. "Oh good. Well, shall we head down to dinner?" she asks, extending her hand to grab my elbow, but flinches back. She strolls out of the room, and I sigh. _Damn it, I ruin everything._

_**Its for the best. Don't get attached. **_

I physically shake my head, as if to shake away the thought, but know that stupid voice is probably right.

I follow Sherrie to the kitchen, and see Jim standing by the stove, scooping to what looks like soup into a bowl, the twins and another boy lined up behind up.

"Don't be shy." Sherie whispers, giving me a light push towards the line.

"We don't bite." Jim says, as Drew examples a loud bite in my direction.

I roll my eyes without anyone noticing, and stand behind the boy I did not know. _He must be the other son. _I watch him scoop up some scoop, examining his likeness in appearance to Jim. He bore the same softer jaw line, and his hair was blonde like his father.

After he is done scooping the soup into the bowl, he turns to face me, extending his bowl. Confused, I take the bowl from his hand, hoping that is what he was trying to do, mumbling a thanks quietly.

"I'm Brenden by the way." he says as his bright blue eyes focus it's full attention on me.

"Myra." I reply, as I focus my attention to his eyes. They are the same color as Sherrie's. He must be biological.

"Well nice to meet you Myra. Welcome to the family." he chuckles, extending his hand.

I find myself stupidly blushing, as I balance the soup bowl in my hand, and shake his hand, half expecting for him to hug me too. He radiated the same energy Sherie did. Warm, friendly, and welcoming.

"Hurry it up lovebirds, I'm starving!" Adrian calls from behind.

I quickly step out of line and stand awkwardly, waiting for the boys to sit first. This family probably has assigned seats, and I didn't want anybody mad at me.

"Here kid, you can sit by me." Brenden says, motioning to the seat in between him and Jim.

I nod and quickly sit by him. Even though I didn't know if I liked being called "kid" I was glad to know Brenden made the decision for me, and my nerves settle down.

Why was he being so nice to me? Obviously his brother's didn't have the same hospitality.

And lovebirds? Really? He must have seen me blushing.

As dinner progresses, Sherie tries to get the boys to open up about their day, but they are too busy with inhaling their food like they haven't eaten in days, while Jim quietly reads the newspaper. Sherrie sighs and eyes me across the table.

"Well Myra, I guess this would be a good time to explain our interesting little family. Jim and I fostered Adrian and Drew when they were six and officially adopted them when they were eight."

"Hey, don't forget about me." Brenden pouts, finally finishing his dinner.

"Right, sorry love. Brenden here is my first baby." Sherrie says.

"Yep, the biological son." Brenden says, winking at me.

"But they actually got to choose me." Adrian teases, challenging his older brother.

Brenden scowls before throwing a bread stick at Drew, aiming for Adrian. Drew's head shoots up, glaring at Brenden, before throwing chunks of vegetables from the soup at him. Before long, all the boys including Jim, are throwing contents from dinner at each other. Sherie finally stands up to stop the madness when a piece of broccoli splatters on her cheek. Then the room is silent, and everyone is holding their food in a frozen position, waiting to see Sherie react. Finally, I can't help but let a chuckle escape my mouth, before everyone else laughs along with me, including Sherie.

"Okay okay, boys get this cleaned up. Jim, I expected more from you since you are the adult, Sherie tries to say sternly, but the smile on her husband's face, makes her lose the battle.

"Sorry hon. Come on boys." Jim announces before cleaning off his wife's face, and kissing the newly cleaned cheek.

As the night creeps up and I excuse myself to my room, I find the dog the sitting on my bed, and pajamas laying beside her. As I put them on, I am instantly comforted by the soft sweatpants. Pajamas were a luxury in most foster homes I had, and I had a feeling they would be provided for in this house. Before I turn out the lamp that sits beside my bed, Brenden, now dressed in black sweatpants and no shirt, peeks into the room.

"Hey." he says quietly, as he catches a glimpse at me.

..."Hey….can….can I help you?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound mean. He had been nothing but kind to me, but I didn't know this kid, and my guard had to be up in a new placement.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed anything, I am here for you. I know mom can be kinda...you know...intense with her closeness." he laughs.

"Oh, are you pitying me too?" I ask trying to joke, but I would be lying to myself if I didn't say it came out plain rude.

But he doesn't even flinch at my words, his grin just getting wider.

"Naw, I just never have been through the system, and the twin's tell me it's rough, so just being brotherly. Its my job you know. And I do this for every foster kid who comes here, so don't feel too special." he teases. I chuckle, and nod towards his direction. _He is alright._

We exchange our good nights, and I shut out the lights, Sandy cuddled up beside me. What was with this family? They showed me kindness, affection, and hospitality, and they barely knew me. It had been a long time since I had been placed with a family this nice, and I could feel the stress lift off my shoulders slightly.

**Just wait until you act out, then see how nice they are. Don't trust. Don't let them in. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them in.**

* * *

As the weeks pass, it seems both the family and I get used to the pattern of things with this new placement. Sherrie took a couple of weeks off from her teaching job at a private high school where the boys attended, to get me caught up on school work. It was nice to have a parent all to myself, but even Sherrie got annoying with her constant caring nature, making sure I knew I could talk to her about anything, and hugging me all the fricking time.

Jim took a different role than his wife did, and gave me the space I needed and most of the time wanted. For those couple of weeks, he checked up on my injuries from the car accident weeks prior, since he was a paramedic. Since my "freak out" at the hospital, both Sherrie and Jim figured I was more than scared of doctors, so Jim made sure that my injuries were healing.

The twins were usually oblivious to me, only speaking to me if I took too long in the bathroom or they were teasing me for something stupid. I didn't mind though, I was kind of glad they didn't want to get involved with me too much.

Brenden on the other hand, stuck to his word, and made sure I was comfortable and was always available when I bothered him with something. We mostly watched t.v. together, but it was nice never the less. He would make popcorn and fling it at me, and I would throw a pillow at him. He was a constant joker, and seemed to always have a "happy-go-lucky" smile and attitude on him. Even though Sherrie made me feel safe and comfortable, it felt as if the whole family walked on eggshells around me, afraid I would have a mental breakdown or something if they said the wrong thing. Even the twins didn't push the teasing too far, probably since I snapped at Drew the first day. Everyone but Brenden, who didn't seem to care of my history or even to find out about it. He just accepted me as me, and treated me like anybody else.

Everything seemed to to be easy and stable, something that hadn't been happening for at least a couple years. I truly didn't want to mess up my chances of staying with the Xavier family, but I knew my luck would be short lived.

As I set the grocery bags down on the counter from the trip I had made to Freddie's with Sherrie, a sharp pain pierced my side. Instantly, I grab my side protectively, squeezing it to maybe stop it. It doesn't work.

"Are you okay hon?" Sherrie asks me, setting down more bags on the counter.

"Yeah, I just think its um...you know….the time of the month?" I squeak out, suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh. Well I have some stuff in the bottom cabinet in the kid's bathroom." she says casually, as she starts putting the groceries away.

I nod, and head up to my room, slowly closing the door. The pain seems to be moving down lower, feeling as if a knife is cutting into my skin. My heartbeat begins to beat faster, my arms twitching slightly.

_Oh no you don't...relax Myra….breathe…_.

My panic attacks had not been as bad in this house, usually they were small enough that I could control them myself. But the pain in my abdomen made visions of the doctors play in my head, making my anxiety boost, and I didn't know if I could control it. I couldn't go back to the doctors, I just couldn't…

Curling into a ball on my bed, I try and relax my body, but the pain seems to be only getting stronger, the sweat building up on my forehead. I can't help but muffle out a small cry into my pillow, trying to block off the pain, and keep it on the down low from the family.

_Brenden's POV_

"Brenden love, can you get Myra for dinner?" Mom asks me from the kitchen, as I watch t.v. in the other room.

"Sure Ma." I answer back, not going as quickly as I should, my legs still stiff from work.

I trudge up the stair, putting one foot in front of the other, wincing at each step. Jeez, why did they have to work me so hard. This is what it must feel like to be an athlete. Glad I never was. When I finally reach Myra's room, I knock softly on her door, and wait for her usual response of "Enter."

After a couple of seconds, I don't hear her respond. How odd. Maybe she was sleeping? I press my ear up against her door, to hear a muffled sound. I can't quite make it out. Was she screaming into her pillow? She seemed fine earlier... I try knocking again.

"Myra….? You in there?" I call out nervously. Still no answer.

I brace myself of what I'm going to see or hear as I slowly open her door, and peek in. At the sight of her, I couldn't get into that room any faster. She is curled up in a ball, pools of sweat dripping down her face, her skin deathly white.

"Myra? Myra! Can you hear me?" I yell, shaking her shoulder. Her body is shaking and she is muttering something under her breath I can't understand. Was this a panic attack mom had warned me about?

"Mom! Mom, come quick!" I yell, but I stay glued to Myra's side.

Mom is there quicker than a heartbeat, and her face falls in sheer horror at her foster daughter's condition.

"Something is wrong." I say, panic rushing through me. Mom throws her cell phone at me.

"Call 911."

**Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for following! And yes, I did have to put those lines in from Frozen. Props to the amazing lyricists from that movie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Where You Belong

**Oh my gosh you guys! I was so happy seeing the comments you posted last chapter! I felt so loved, and I love how you guys love the Brenden and Myra brother/sister love. I do too. Lets hope it stays that way ;) Enjoy!  
**

_Myra's POV_

"Myra, how are you feeling? Can you hear me? Keep your eyes open." someone says, but I can't make out who it is. The body heat radiating off on me tells me there are multiple people surrounding me, and it feels as if I am in some sort of car. Everything is a blur, but the pain in my side does not subdue. _What the hell is going on? Am I dead? _

The next time my eyes open, the environment is completely different. There is less of a presence than before, but I swear I can hear Jim and Sherrie's voice. My eyes can't seem to focus, and my side feel as if it is on fire. I want to turn on my side or even move to maybe shift the pain, but my arms and legs are stiff and won't move. _Why can't I move? _And then it hits me.

My eyes shoot wide open, as adrenaline pumps in my body. The boarded bed. The white walls. An I.V inserted into my left arm, and a nurse on my side. I have no problem focusing now, and I no longer can concentrate on the pain burning inside me. A hospital. I was back at the hospital.

**Get out. Get out.**

I shift my torso forward, trying to regain movement in my legs and arms. The nurse beside me turns to face me, her immatiate response is to strap me to the bed. She knows me, and I know her.

"Welcome back Myra." the nurse says to me quietly, as she begins to strap me down.

I snarl loudly at her comment, the anger rising my adrenaline, as the feeling in my legs and arms comes back. With the new found strength, I force my arms up, unallowing the nurse to tie me down completely.

"Let me go you bitch!" I scream as loud as I can, my hands finally free, as I fingernails slice across the nurse's face

"Doctor! Doctor!" she yells, as she forces her body weight upon me, forcing me to lay down, her cheek starting to soak with blood.

A doctor, Jim and Sherrie race into the room, suddenly both of the foster parents is at my side, as Sherrie grips one of my hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Jim demands, his parental voice rising, like he does when the boys are in trouble.

"She scratched me! I am just trying to help her and she scratched me!" the nurse complains before facing the doctor. " I was strapping her down, just like we always have to do."

My thoughts run back to when I was first brought here. They all told me they were going to help me. I was in a better place. I had no control over the doctors as the poked and prodded my skinny frame. I told them to stop. They hurt me with all those tools I had no idea what they were, and I told them to stop touching me. When they didn't listen and I tried to flee, they strapped me down, and put a needle in my arm, that sent me into the world of nothingness. They _made_ scared of them. Its their fault.

The heart rate monitor suddenly goes off, but I don't need the monitor to tell me. I can feel my heartbeat abnormally, it pounding vigorously inside my chest.

"We need to give her something to calm her down. Its the only way. We have seen her like this before. Her appendicitis is going to get worse if she doesn't cooperate." the doctor says, addressing Jim.

_No….no no no I can't go back to that…_ I release Sherrie's hand, and make an attempt to sit up and make a mad run for it. Her arms catch me, and cradle me, laying my chin on her shoulder. Her arms clasp safely around my waist, holding me tight. It isn't a restricted grip, like the nurse had done. Its tight, but gentle and reassuring. I can't help but slump my hurting body into hers, and muffle the sobs and breathe rapidly into her shoulder.

"Babe, you need to do this. You are sick, and they will take care of you." she says, rubbing the back with her thumb.

_I can't….do you see? I can't trust them. They will hurt me. Just like everyone else in my life….they will take me away from….you._

"I can't….im sorry…." I tell her, my voice strained and tired, as I pull away from her

and look at her straight in the eyes.

The once strong and confident Sherrie I had met only a couple of months ago, looks confused and lost. Her eyes are puffed and watery, as if she is on the verge of tears. She looks as scared as I am, and gives me the look I hoped I would never see from her: pity. _Was she debating on getting rid of me? Was I so troubled that even being the women who always had the answers, suddenly comes up dry?_

I feel my other hand being picked up gently, the person's fingers clasp around my balled fist. I don't dare and look who it is, my eyes still intent on the lost foster mom, as she struggles to speak.

"Myra, look at me." the voice says, that I recognize as Jim's.

I can't look at him. He is one of them.

Ever so slowly, his fingers glide under my chin, and he turns my chin to face him. When I try and shy my head down, he places my chin up, so I can make eye contact.

"Myra, listen. I know you are scared. The hospital has always given you a reason to want to run away, and I don't blame you. But listen hon, you need this operation. You will die if you don't. And you have so much of your life to live out. Sherrie and I will be will right here the whole time, and when you wake up, we will be here. You are not alone in this. Not this time."

I can't help the fear rise up in me, knowing the doctor's would cut me open. I can't but fear the things that could go wrong during the surgery. I can't help but fear that when they would take me out of this room, that I would be in the doctor's care, without the Xaviers.

"But…" I mutter before Jim cuts me off.

"...And if they do one wrong thing or say something mean to you while you are under their care, me and the boys are coming back, going to kick some ass."

I can't help but chuckle underneath the hysterical sobs at his comment. His voice

was so sure, like he would actually do that for me. That the boys would do that for me. I still didn't know if I could trust him, but I know I have to do what is best. I had caused enough trouble for one day with this family, and they were doing more than what was required of a foster parent.

"...Okay." I whisper. Jim smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Atta girl." he whispers back, and I can't stop myself from blushing at his unexpected praise. Jim nods at the doctors, and pulls one aside, whispering in their ear. Jim must of threatened something, because the look on the doctor when he pulls away is priceless.

Before the doctors can wheel me off to the emergency room, Sherrie stops them and grabs my face with both hands, her thumb brushing over a stray tear on my cheek. She still looks as if she is still at a loss of words, and kisses my forehead like Jim. A pang of disappointment hits me that she couldn't find a single thing to say to me, even after I was doing what she wanted. This women, who had told me that I could open up to her, and when I did, she couldn't give me anything but a pity stare.

**She has given up on you. **

I breath deeply, and remove her hands from my face, bringing them back to her own body.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. Sherrie opens her mouth quickly, as if she wants to question it, but again, no words come out.

One of the nurses softly moves Sherrie out of the way of the bed, before wheeling me into the operating room. I force myself to look straight, and not turn my head to catch a glimpse of Sherrie again.

**You have become too attached.**

As the doctor's place the anesthesia mask over my nose, I know I have to make the pact to detach myself from this family. Starting from when I wake up, my walls that I had built around myself from the emotional pain I suffered my whole life, would be built higher and stronger, so no one could try to get in it every again.


	5. Chapter 5

Where You Belong

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Finally have spring break so I hope to get a lot of writing done. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns on the story please don't be afraid to say so! I love hearing from all of you! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so sorry if it isn't the best. Enjoy!**

_Sherrie's POV _

*Tick tock tick tock*

I look at the clock in the hospital waiting room that causes that obscure sound. Must it torture me by making me aware on how slow time is taking? An hour and a half has passed, and my foster daughter is still in surgery. Only three hours ago, had Brenden called me upstairs to the sight of a very ill looking Myra. Two hours ago, the same girl thrashed and fought to be released from the hospital walls. The same girl who seemed so innocent when arriving into my house, had left an ugly cut across the nurse's face.

I can't help but remember the way her body twitched, as her eyes darted back and forth, like a wild animal in a cage. Sure, I am nervous whenever I have to go to the doctor's, but she acted as if she was placed in hell. What had made her like this? Maybe something from her childhood? Nathan of course told me about her panic attacks and her fear of hospitals, but never the reason why. Surely, children aren't born with those kinds of problems, are they?

When adopting Adrian and Drew, the situation had been totally different. Their mother had been an alcoholic as well as a single mother. Although the twins were removed because of neglect, there was no signs of physical abuse or mental problems. The first couple of months Jim and I fostered the boys, Adrian was immediately attached to my hip, craving my undivided attention and physical affection. However, Drew was more bonded with his biological mother, and he acted out. Temper tantrums, hitting, shouting, and he often would cry for his mom when I tried to hug or kiss him. Through love, patience, and time, both boys eventually accepted the family, and we adopted them two years later. I figured Myra would be the same if we just showed her love and gave her time to warm up to us. But after today, I know that her cuts run way deeper, and she wasn't a six year old, who had that time to learn how to trust and cope with her fears.

I run my hands through my hair, and breath deeply. _What am I going to do with her? I couldn't even say something to comfort the girl, as she shook in my arms. _

Just then, I feel Jim's hand clasp mine, and I look up at him. He gives me a slight smile, and I grip his hand tighter in response.

"Jim, that isn't normal is it? How she reacted when she found out where she was right?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

He sighs softly before replying.

"No, that isn't normal behavior. I talked to her doctor's that she has in the past, and they told me that when she was young, she was brought in very underweight and marks all over her skin, including fractures throughout her body. Ever since her first visit, she has been acting like she was today."

"Are you saying that...she was abused?" I whisper, my eyes opening wide in pure horror.

"Most likely. The panic disorder came years after, families bringing her here whenever she had an attack." Jim says, his voice clear and strong like when he is on duty.

The poor girl. Neglected and abused at such a young age, then suddenly being thrown into the system. Being a teacher, I have had to make lots of reports of possible abused children, how could I not see it in my own house? Every time I hugged the poor girl, I could feel her body cringe, but assumed she was just shy. How could I have been so stupid?

"Jim, she needs help….and...I'm afraid I can't help her." I admit, the tears already forming in my eyes.

Softly, Jim puts one arms on my back, messaging between my shoulders, while his other hand catches the tears falling off my cheeks.

"I personally think she needs medication to handle her anxiety, as well as therapy. I know you want to be supermom, but baby, she needs to get her life on track. Whatever she has been through, she needs to face, and I think she needs professional help, both mentally and emotionally. But most importantly, she needs supporters and stability. And I think we need to be those people for her, at least for the time being."

He was right. I always wanted to be supermom. I wanted to handle all my kid's problems, without any help from some professional. I believed love and patience could fix anybody. But this teenage girl is beyond my reach. And if all I need to be is a supporter, then I will do it for her sake.

_Myra's POV_

My eyes flutter slowly to bright lights, and the sound of beeping monitors. If I could, I could try and move, but my body feels weak and lethargic. Must be from the pain meds. I turn my head over to the window to see Brenden curled up on the little couch, gazing outside the window.

"Um...Brenden?" I call out, my voice coming out hoarse and dry.

He turns around almost immediately, and is right by my side, his blonde hair sticking up in random positions like he had just woken up.

"Hey kid." he says quietly, as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Had he been here the whole time, and I just was too freaked out to notice?

"Mom and Dad needed a ride him. So I am here to pick them up, and we are going home, leaving you here." he chuckles.

"Oh." I reply, not detecting his joke. I guess I should have seen this coming. Its what every other family as done, why should this one be any different?

He suddenly loses his smile, and he puts his hand on mine.

"Oh my gosh, I am totally kidding. Do you think we would just leave you here?" he asks, his face falling into complete seriousness. I shrug.

He scrunches up his face, completely baffled and confused. When we make eye contact again, he sends a small smile, and punches my shoulder slightly.

"I came to see you silly."

I smile back, and blush a little. His presence always made me feel better, even in the same room that totally made me lose my shit earlier.

"Where is Jim and Sherrie?" I ask, shifting slightly, the pain in my side beginning to hurt from the stitches.

"Um, they went to talk to some doctor's about something. Are you okay?" he asks, noticing my discomfort.

"Yeah...just the meds are wearing off...no big deal." I reply, hoping he will let it go.

"Here, I will call a will get you some more. I remember when Drew broke his arm, they gave him more when it started to hurt." he says, pressing the call button.

"No no...I don't want them, I…." I try to say, but the button is already pushed. My heartbeat starts to pound, and my breathing gets quicker.

"Hey hey relax. Scared of the docs huh? Don't worry, I am right here." he says, gripping my hands tighter. I begin to even my breathing with a couple of deep breaths, and a couple of tight grips to Brenden's hand.

Not too much time after, the same nurse from earlier, comes in, stitches aligning the scratch I had given her earlier. Of course, it just had to be her.

"Eh what's up doc?" Brenden says in the Bugs Bunny voice, and I can't help but snort out a laugh, the lingering anxiety, suddenly subduing.

The nurse just glares at him, and then towards me as she adds more pain medication to my I.V. bag. I narrow my eyes at her as she glares at me.

"Welcome back." I mimick like she had said to me earlier, as I lift my hands to show her my sharp nails. Her eyes immediately grow big, and she quickly escapes the room.

"Jeez, I can feel the heat from the show down. What the hack happened between you two?" Brenden asks, his blue eyes glowing with interest.

My hand immediately play with themselves in my lap.

"Well...i kinda sorta freaked out when I got here because of my fear of doctors...and...I may or may not have scratched her face."

I wait for the immediate "Wow this girl is crazy" face, but instead he bursts out laughing. I can't help but chuckle with him. His laugh is too contagious.

"Jeez My, you are extremely badass." he says after his hearty laugh is over.

Just like Brenden. Never judges or asks questions about why you did something, but just goes along with it.

"What's so funny over here?" Sherrie says as she walks into the room, holding a packet of papers in her hand.

"Myra is just too funny." Brenden says, jumping up from the bed and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Is she now? How are you feeling?" Sherrie asks as she sits in Brenden's spot.

I shrug, remembering my pact before I went under.

**Don't get attached to her.**

Sherries furrows her eyebrows slightly, while brisking some of my loose hair behind my ear. The movement isn't as smooth as it was before the surgery, like she had to force herself to touch me. I fix the hair myself, basically pushing her hand aside from my face. She shrugs it off quickly, attempting to change the subject.

"So the doctor's say you need to stay here for more observations, but if all goes well, you can come home tomorrow. Me or Jim can stay with you, or both of us can." she says kindly, but you could tell that she had a little hurt in her voice.

"Um...could maybe Brenden stay with me?" I ask, giving her my most innocent face, hoping she won't feel too bad. I couldn't imagine her being here all night with me, and not asking questions about my actions before.

Sherrie looks at me, confusion soaking up in her face, before giving the same glare at her son.

"I'll stay with her ma. Go home and get some sleep. Be with the twins. They need you and dad." he says, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Sherrie asks me, almost like she is pleading with me for her to stay. _First she acts like she is distant, and now wants to stay with me all night? What is up with her?_

There is so many things I want to blurt out. Please stay. Wrap me in your arms and tell me that everything will be okay. That my problems don't matter, and you will keep me anyway. But I can't admit that to her. It would probably just scare her away. Instead I just nod my head.

"If that is what you want. I'll see you two tomorrow then." she kisses both of our foreheads, before leaving, her posture obviously saddened by my choice.

Guilt creeps in me, but I know it is best in the long run. Bonding with Brenden was different then with an adult. Trusting Brenden was easy and couldn't really hurt me. But already, my heart tugged onto these parents, depending on them like I was their own child. I couldn't let this go on. My pact to myself needed to go on, so when this family eventually couldn't handle me, the disgust on their face can't hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

Where You Belong

**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I love how some of you are really into the story and where it is going! Tell me what you think in the comments, and maybe some predictions? I love hearing from all of you. :)**

"Myra...wake up. The doctor needs to ask you some questions."

I rub my eyes, and quickly glance around. Jim is standing beside me, still in his paramedic jacket and pants, his eyes wide and full of worry. _Whats going on?_

"About what? Is something wrong?" I ask, looking down at my side, thinking of all the possibilities of the doctor messing up. _Gosh, why did I trust these stupid doctor's to cut me open again?_

Jim quickly rushes his hand to my shoulder, his face having more worry than mine.

"No no, nothing like that. Just relax." he says, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze.

I nod timidly, and gaze around the room, to see Brenden has left. Although Jim made me feel safe, I still wish Brenden could be here to ease the tension with a joke.

My body reflexively tenses at the sound of the door opening. Jim continues to grip my shoulder reassuringly, but I am pretty sure he is just making sure I don't try to bolt out the door. I peek at the doctor opening the door, and realize that it is someone I hadn't seen before. She is a woman, which I don't think I have ever had for as long as I can remember. I have had plenty of female nurses, but all the doctor's were men. Never the less, she makes my heartbeat start to pound just by entering the room. It's not like just because she is a woman, she won't hurt me like all the others. I quickly tilt my head to my chest, silently hoping that if I picture she wasn't there, she would disappear.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she asks, as she stands in the slightly opened door.

_No. No I would rather you not, and just leave me the hell alone. _

"Myra? I can come back later if you are too uncomfortable. But that means you will have to be kept in the hospital longer." she speaks up, as I feel her eyes gaze on my face.

I look up slightly to Jim, hoping maybe he will back me up and make her leave.

_Please Jim…make her go away._

His face scrunches ups slightly, maybe wishing Sherrie was here instead. But it quickly distinguishes, and he locks his eyes onto mine.

"Myra, I am not going to let her hurt you." he says his voice low and careful.

I can feel the tears build up in my eyes, but I refuse to let my emotions get the better of me again. I want to believe him, and so far, he hasn't given me a reason to doubt his words but…

_**Take a leap of faith.**_

The voice in my head takes me by surprise. The once harsh and negative voice that usually helps me make decisions like this is strangely...reassuring. Positive. And...Peaceful.

I nod my head slightly at the voice in my head, but the doctor takes it as though I am inviting her in, which I guess in a way, I am for the first time.

She slowly creeps over to me, but keeps her distance by dragging a doctor's stool a good couple feet away from me. I sigh deeply, some of the anxiety starting to subdue from the knowledge that she wasn't going to be right next to me. My sudden curiosity gets the best of me, as my eyes glance up slightly at the doctor, her eyes scanning the clipboard in her lap. She looks fairly young, her dirty blonde hair bound in a tight bun on top of her head, while her hazel eyes gaze at the clipboard underneath a pair of glasses. Other than the white coat that is mostly covering her khakis and blouse, she doesn't look much like a doctor…

"I am Dr Roberts. So, Myra, I just want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" she asks softly, as her eyes lock contact with mine.

_Do I really have a choice?_

Instead of saying what I want to say, I nod, letting her proceed.

"In what situations do you feel your anxiety get the most intense?"

My eyebrows furrow at the strange question. _What kind of doctor is this woman? I thought I was here for appendicitis? _

"...um, why are you asking? Aren't you supposed to ask about my health record?" I ask suspiciously.

Dr. Roberts suddenly sets down her clipboard and pen in her lap, as she takes off her glasses. I assume she is mad that I didn't answer her question, but I am not going to exploit unnecessary information to a stranger. Especially with Jim sitting right next to me.

"Yes, you are right about me asking about your health record, which is what I am doing. I didn't want to be so forward so you wouldn't have to feel nervous but...I see we aren't going to get anywhere otherwise. I am a psychologist." she answers slowly, making sure it sinks in.

"So...you want to see if I am crazy?" I challenge. Jim immediately opens his mouth to respond and correct me, but Dr. Roberts raises a hand to stop him.

"We don't use the word crazy. All we want, both me and your parents, to not live in fear of whatever it is. We want you to feel safe. All I am here to do is to see if you do need help, and then we are going to do our best to find out how to help you." she responds with the sterness of a parent, but also as if she is talking to a small child.

This wouldn't be the last time the hospital has tried to send in one of these people against me, although it has been a long time since my last one. It is usually the foster parent who recommends it, and the parents have gotten, haven't given a damn.

**You might as well tell her now. Better they know now then later. The faster they know, the easier it will be to let go.**

Ugh, the voice is back. That horrible, hateful voice, always bossing me around. It is right though. It would be easier.

I growl quietly unknowingly, and receive a confused doctor, who is looking at me very concerned.

"Myra? Are you okay?" she asks, her voice calm like she has dealt with kids like me before.

I shake my head as if to shake the voice out of my head, and look up at the doctor.

"Yes, sorry...um, what was the question again?"

"When do you feel your anxiety is the most intense?"

"Well...I guess when I am forced to be here…"

"And why does that boost your anxiety?"

_Gosh, this is going to take forever. Why don't you just look at the stupid chart instead of asking me?_

"Because I have had bad experiences with them." I say bluntly.

She breaths an obvious, irritable sigh. She is silent for a couple moments before composing herself again.

"Can you be a little more clear please?"

"I...um…." I stammer, as I take a swift glimpse over at Jim. He probably already knew from my files, but I really didn't want him to have to know all the details of my pathetic life.

Dr. Roberts must have caught my wandering eyes, because she immediately speaks up.

"Mr. Xavier, would you mind waiting in the hall? I think Myra would be more comfortable if her past life would be private with only me."

Even though i want him to be here with me to make me feel safe, I also want him to leave. The sooner I tell what I need to tell, the sooner I can leave.

"Its okay...I'll be fine." I muster up a fake smile.

"Okay...if you need me, I will be in the hallway." he says trying to hide the nervousness and slight disappointment in his voice from me, but I can't be fooled.

"I had never been to a hospital before, and when I was first brought here, I had been removed from the only home had ever known. The doctor's kept holding me down and...at that point I was scared of men…" I answer quickly, as soon as Jim exits the room.

Dr. Roberts quickly writes down what feels like my every word from the amount of time it takes her to write, before looking back up at me.

"Can you explain the symptoms of the anxiety you have?"

"I...well when it is small, usually my breathing quickens, but I can calm myself down within a matter of minutes. The bigger attacks my breathing quickens and my heart beat pounds like crazy, and I can't…focus." I confess, trying to regain the bluntness I had before so I wouldn't break down.

"What are the reasons for the smaller attacks?"

"...Usually when I over think a situation or...I wake up from a bad dream or remember a bad memory...are we almost done?" I ask, my body starting to shake from holding back the emotions. Just talking about this, made the images of my childhood reappear in my head.

"I have one more question. Have these attacks happened more or less with your parents lately?" she asks, while setting down her clipboard.

"Foster parents...they are my foster parents." I growl. There is no reason for her running her mouth to the social services, blaming Jim and Sherrie for my abnormalities.

"Right...foster parents." she answers strangely calmly.

"And no, there has only been a couple of instances where I felt the panic attacks happen, and it had nothing to with the Xavier family."

Alright...Thank you for your time Myra, it was nice to meet you." she says as she stands up from her stool.

I only nod back, and she steps out of the door, Jim enters with a small smile as he stands by me.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I smile a little towards him and sigh deeply. Even though it technically it isn't my home, there is no where else I would rather be.


	7. Chapter 7

Where You Belong

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little dark and emotional, but i think that helps with developing Myra's character and how she is really hurting. Just wanted to give the heads up. Please review, and enjoy!**

_Sherrie's POV_

"No. No, I am not going to put her through that." I argue while Jim sits up against the bed frame with me. It is three o'clock in the morning, and neither of us can sleep knowing that Brenden and Myra were at the hospital alone.

"Sherrie, you saw the way she acted. She has been through more than her file shows...We can't just ignore what happened. Even the psychologist told me that she needs it." he tries to tell me calmly, but I won't let his words affect me.

"So you are saying we put this poor girl on medication for depression and anxiety? You don't think that will make her more miserable than she already is?"

"Honey, she is very unstable, and needs help. I am just thinking of Myra, just as much as you are. Some people need that extra help to get their brain to function normally again."

_No. No child in my care will wear the label of "crazy" and forced to take medication. I have seen it at the school, where kids are unhappy about taking medicine. Where they get picked on viciously just for being different. Myra is going to have a hard time as it is with the scars from the car crash and being known as the "foster kid." No. She can be helped, but without the help of drugs._

"I think she can be helped without medication. She just needs some stability, learn to trust us, and we will make sure she sees a therapist"

Jim shoots me a wary look before breathing out a deep sigh, as his hand runs through his blonde hair.

"And if that doesn't work?"

I look down at the tricolor blankets before breathing out a deep sigh of my own.

"Then we will put her on medication."

* * *

_Myra's POV_

_No. No. No. I can't believe they are making me do this_.

I stare at myself in the full length mirror that is in my room, horrified at the sight in the reflection. Today is the first day at school with the boys, one week since I was released from the hospital. I had never thought to why the boys wore blue uniforms and ties on the way to school, when I saw them go to school in the morning. Well, now I do. Because it is a private school, where uniforms are required. Myself included.

"Nice legs squirt." Drew teases as he sticks his head through my door. Suddenly embarrassed, I pull the blue plaid skirt down, sadly attempting to cover my exposed legs. Sure, they went to my knees, but for as long as I can remember, I never wore a single dress or a skirt in my life. And I can tell you, I do NOT like it.

I shoot Drew an evil glare before chucking a nearby pillow at him. He ducks, and of course the pillow hits the suddenly entering Sherrie. I face palm.

"What have I told you about throwing pillows and teasing your sister?" she lovingly scolds us, her eyebrows attempting to stay rigid to know she means business, but fails as we both laugh. They have all been calling me the "little sister" or various nicknames ever since I came home from the hospital. I don't know what their game is because this was only temporary, but...I kinda liked it.

"Well don't you look nice Myra." Sherrie says as she fixes my blue jacket. I only groan which causes her to smile. She scans me to get the overall picture before landing on my legs. Her eyes grow questioningly, no doubt she caught the various marks on my legs. I have one scar on my face, just above my right eyebrow I had gotten from my father when I was eight. I had tried to protect my mother from his drunken rage, and my punishment was a deep cut with his favorite pocket knife he always carried around. I assume Sherrie is used to that scar, but what she didn't see was the scars that hid under my clothing. They are far more gruesome, and more than one.

She takes a breath, before her gaze lands on my eyes once more.

"Myra…" she shudders before I can merely shrug and exit the room as quickly and casually as I can. There is no reason for her to pity me. She didn't do anything. She can't take away the scars, or the memories in my head.

As I climb down the stairs, all three boys are waiting at the front door,Brenden in the lead. As I make it down, Brenden turns his head to face me, a wide grin suddenly plastered on his face. A smile back shyly. Why did he have to do that? Just smile and suddenly all nerves are erased? That stupid grin is so infectious, that I hate it and love it all at the same time.

"Ready to go?" Brenden asks as I approach him, as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Not really...lets just get this over with." I reply.

"Highway to hell, here we come!" Drew screams as we walk out the door, and continues to sing the song all the way to school, and of course, we all joined in at some point. Boys. I swear their mind set is still six years old, but these boys always knew how to ease the tension.

When we arrive, I can only gawk at the sight of the size of the high school. Not only is it big, but the campus is beautiful. Unlike my other high schools that had dead grass and the building looking like it was about to fall apart, this school's grass is green and alive, the building looking like it is brand new. _I do not belong here._

I stay close to Adrian because he is supposed to show me to all my classes and show me all the important locations in the school. Like I predict, eyes all around are drawn onto me, some curious while others are secretly criticizing. _Why did I have to go to this school? _I look down, to avoid making eye contact with the students.

I barely hear Adrian talking as we tour the school, as I am trapped in my own thoughts. Finally I feel a tap on my shoulder. I shake my head out of the day dream.

"Do you think you got all that?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." I lie, trying to fake a smile.

His eyes don't quite believe me, but his posture is rigid, like he is in a rush.

"Okay...well if you need anything, you should be able to find me. Drew and I are the only black kids in this school." Adrian says softly, his brown eyes locked on me.

I nod casually, but sigh a sigh of relief, to know I am not the only outsider in this snobby school. Grateful to know that at least how one person knew how I felt.

* * *

The last bell rings finally, and I do everything I can do to not try and rush out the door to go back to the house.

It had been a long day, and the staring did not stop. Not only was I new, but it felt that everybody knew all my secrets. Maybe they did, Sherrie is a teacher here, maybe somehow it leaked out that I was staying there. Some of the kids just stare, while others point and snicker at my direction. Yeah, they had to have known.

I rush to my locker, shoving books into my backpack, hoping to make it to the car before any more people can notice me. Before I can turn around and race to the door, a tall boy and his friends corner me into my locker. I suck in a deep breath. I should have known this would happen.

"Hey foster kid. How did you manage to get in this school? Did they have nowhere else to put you?" the tall boy says, as his dark eyes gaze up and down me. I look at the ground to show dominance, and hope to get whatever he was truly after over and done with. They say humans don't act like animals, but that is complete bullshit. I was his prey and target, and he was just waiting for the right time to pounce.

When I don't reply, he catches a glimpse at my scars, and muffles out a chuckle.

"Oh so you are emo too? You just make this too easy, you know that?" he sneers, as he caresses me jawline. Instinctively, I jerk away from his grip, my eyes still lowered on the ground. He and his friends laugh, and thankfully, begin to stalk away, as I lean up against my locker, trying to control my breath that I had been holding.

_Get it together Myra, you have had worse. _

But I knew, that this wouldn't be the end of his taunting, and it scared me to death.

* * *

"_Daddy...please don't...I didn't say anything I swear…" I whimper softly, as my father stands above me, holding his belt. His favorite belt, and my worst nightmare._

"_Then why am I getting calls from your school saying that you are not functioning as well as the other kids! It's not my fault you are stupid! Saying that I am abusing you...its called discipline! Damn it Myra. I have to make you good." he yells as he smacks the belt on my back, as I muffle my cry into my arms. He doesn't like me to scream. It will disturb mommy. _

_I am in a different house, my third foster father cornering me against the wall. I am only thirteen, yet my physical appearance could be mistaken for a nine year old._

"_I let you in my house when nobody else wants you, and you start stealing food from kids at school! You worthless child! I give you everything, and you disgrace this household with stealing!" he yells, before the kicking starts. My stomach begins to bruise, but it is nothing like the hunger pains that I feel already._

**You deserved all of it. You are worthless.**

I shoot up into a sitting position, as sweat drips down my face, my heart pounding from the nightmare. My whole body is shaking, and I quietly get off the bed and corner myself between my bed and the dresser. My brain tricks me into believing I am in my first home, inside the closet where I was thrown in for days at a time. I rock my body back and forth, back and forth, the repeating nature calming me. How long will I be in the dark this time? Will I be able to see the light again?

Suddenly, I do see a light coming from a door opening. I cringe, believing that it is my father coming to punish me.

"Please...don't hurt me…" I cry softly, my hands protectively covering my face.

Instead of the backhand I expect, the touch on my arm is gentle. I bravely gaze up, my vision finally focusing on the face, and finalizing that it is Brenden. Tears start to flow of relief, and he quickly wraps his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Want me to go get mom?" he asks quietly, still embracing me.

I pull away quickly, fear growing in my eyes. This has happened many times before in different homes, but I couldn't let Sherrie see me like this. She would probably drag me back to the hospital.

"No...please don't…" I plead, my voice cracking from the sobs rising in my throat.

"Alright alright...just relax...deep breaths." he says, sounding just like his father.

I nuzzle into his shoulder, sniffling back the tears. He rests his his on my head, while he rubs my back gently.

"Don't go." I say silently, as I grip onto his shirt.

He holds me tighter, his voice sounding like it was starting to gather with tears.

"I won't. I am not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Where You Belong

**Thank you for the reviews! I was so happy to write this chapter, I couldn't wait and gave it to you guys early! Enjoy! Oh and The Fosters will appear in the next chapter!**

I thought I could pull my shit together after Brenden came into my room that one night, but...I didn't. The nightmares seemed to get worse, and the memories in my mind became more vivid and real every time I woke up. But Brenden was always there, to hold and comfort me, no matter how long or what time it was.

I told-well, more of begged Brenden to not tell his parents. Part of it because I didn't want to go back to the hospital, but mostly because they were already sending me to a therapist, and adding to the list of "why Myra needs to be here" didn't really seem too important to add.

It wasn't much of a surprise to me that they made me see a therapist, but honestly...it didn't seem to help. Not that the lady they sent me to wasn't good, it was just repetition. I told her my history, she wrote it down. She asked about my stress levels, I told her, she wrote it down and so on. Sure, she tried to get down to the deep stuff, but why would I tell her that? How would a high class women know about what I went through, just because she was licensed? No. Only Brenden was worthy of my trust at this point, and she wouldn't open me up that easy.

* * *

As I enter my therapist's, Mrs. Beck, I can't help but help but feel the extra tension that is in the area. I attempt to shake it off and sit in my usual chair as she greets me. I exchange a slight nod, as I lounge on my chair. Might as well be comfortable. My anxiety levels are extremely jumpy today, the extra energy causing my leg to bounce vigorously. Mrs. Beck tilts her head curiously, and examining my behavior.

"So Myra, how are you feeling today?" she tries to ask casually, even though I can see her watching me closely. I roll my eyes.

"Just peachy." I snarl, as my fingers begin to twitch slightly. _Damn it body, would you at least let me act sane in front of the therapist?_

"Are you feeling a little more anxiety today than usual?" she acts, totally unaffected by my harsh answer.

"I guess so." I lie. My anxiety levels are skyrocketed, and I feel that I just want to curl up in a ball and rock myself, or go run a fricking marathon. I don't even know why.

She sighs and scribbles out something before looking back up at me. Her eyes are serious, her posture rigid. Something wasn't right. Was she going to tell me that I needed to be removed? Surely she didn't have that kind of power, right?

"So Myra, there I something that I think we should discuss. Actually your mom brought it up that she is concerned about."

_Oh no. What did I do? Even if me and her were pretty distant these days, didn't mean I didn't want to please her._

"Sherrie?" I ask timidly.

"She says that she has seen you curled up with her son in the morning. Brenden says you have nightmares and need someone to comfort you, and you won't accept any of the parent's help. Why is that? Why haven't you told me about these nightmares?"

_So Sherrie did know about me with Brenden...why didn't she confront me about it instead of asking the stupid therapist to ask me?_

"...Brenden is the only person I feel I can open up to…" I almost whisper.

"And why do you think that is? Do you...have feelings for your foster brother?"

_Feelings? What the hell does that mean?_

"What the hell does that mean?" I finally say out loud.

"As in do you have romantic feelings for him? Is that why you are opening up to him, and not Jim or Sherrie?"

_Oh my gosh, this is what this is about? Me liking Brenden? Why would they even think that? Gosh, why did adults have to make everything so complicated just because I am a teenager...its not like I was having sex with him._

"No...that's not it." I finally reply after a long pause.

"Then what is it?" she asks, scooting closer to me.

"I don't know."

"I think you do, I think you just don't want to admit your feelings for Brenden...look Myra, this happens more than you think…"

Anger begins to build in my chest,as my fists clenched tightly_. I already told her that it wasn't like that. Did she believe me? Does any adult ever believe me? No. Just because I don't want to go into detail, is none of her goddamn business. _But I can't hold it in this time. I am so tired of being labeled, and not listened to. Whether it is from a doctor or the stupid bullies at school, I am so done.

"No! I don't like Brenden! You know why I go to Brenden and not adults? Because every adult in my life has stabbed me in the back. They hurt me. They judged me. They abandoned me." I yell, as I find my feet to stand.

Her face is unphased, her posture is unmoved.

"But Sherrie or Jim has never hurt you, have they?"

"...They will eventually." I mutter, as my emotions shut down, sudden exhaustion overwhelming my body.

"How?"

"They will give up. They will take me back. I can't get too close."

"Because that will lead to hurt."

I nod solemnly, tears threatening to slip down my previous angered red face.

"Myra...the Xaviars are trying everything to help you…"

"All the worse to trust."

"Myra, I understand but…"

"No! No you don't! You don't understand! You never had a father who hurt you, and a mother was too ill to care. The people who were supposed to love you...that, just didn't. I am done." I say, as I wipe my single tear with my sleeve, and race towards the door. She doesn't stop me, and I storm out of the building ,leaving a very confused foster mother in the waiting room.

* * *

"_This will teach you a lesson! I hope you are not afraid of the dark!" My father says, a fistful of my hair wrapped in his fingers, as he drags me down the hall._

_As we near to the end of the hall, he opens the closet door, before throwing my thin body in, and locking the door behind him. Even though the closet was a safe place from him, it also was the worst place to be. Not an ounce of light is found, expect the thin strip that gleams under the door. I cannot see my own hands, and I am alone. Alone in my sick thoughts. Alone in my hunger. Silence is the only company I keep._

I again shoot up on my bed, but the place is dark. My mind is still caught in the memory, my mind is still in that small dark closet. My heart pounds viciously, as I crawl to my usual corner, and stick my thumb in my mouth, a habit I have yet to outgrow. The walls close in, feeling as if all four corners are touching me.

I hear the slow tick of the clock in the hallway, daddy's boots thumping on the hardwood floor, and setting his beer on the coffee table. An occasional female voice is heard, unrecognizable words are spoken through her mostly, some humming and some screaming. I cover my ears when daddy yells at her and smacks her over the head with the empty beer bottle.

It feels as if it has been days, and I think I will never get out of this closet. My stomach rumbles, and I stick my thumb further to maybe satisfy the growling. Daddy doesn't like me to cry, but I can't help it. I am seven again, and my emotions can't be controlled this time.

_Sherrie's POV_

I hear footsteps tiptoe down the hall, and I assume it's Brendens. Grabbing my robe quickly and quietly without disturbing Jim, I too tiptoe to peek around my door to spot Brenden enter Myra's room. Quietly, I walk to Myra's room and peek at the pair. Myra, is huddled in the corner, her breathing quick and her dark blue eyes as big as saucers. She doesn't look like anything like she did at the hospital. Yes, she looks scared or even terrified, but she is...dazed. She looks like she is not in this world, the poor girl trapped in her own mind. Brenden is crawling slowly towards her, reaching his hand out like she is a dog. She flinches and throws herself against the wall, clawing the wall, like she is trying to climb it.

Brenden sits on his haunches, speaking calmly to her, but I can tell he is confused. I had only seen the pair asleep in each others arms. _Did he always have to calm her down like this? Was this the normal thing?_

He continues to coast her and move closer but as minutes turn into twenty minutes, he sits back frustrated. As I adjust my standing position, I accidentally stand on a squeaky floorboard, and Brenden flings his head backwards, making direct eye contact with me.

"Mom?" he says, as his eyes squint against the darkness of the hallway.

"Brenden, let me take over." I say calmly. His face rushes with relief, as he stand up slowly and walks over to me.

"Mom, she usually snaps out of it by now. I don't know what is wrong."

"It is not your job hon. I will take care of it." I say as I kiss his forehead, and gently pat him in the direction of his room. I sigh deeply, before entering my foster daughter's room.

I turn the light on, but her eyes don't adjust to the difference. She stares at me as if I hadn't known her for the last few months. Her thumb is in her mouth, while the other is wrapped tightly around her legs. She looks so fragile, almost child-like, that I just want to scoop her in my arms and rock her. But I can't, I don't want to frighten her.

"Myra...honey...its Sherrie. I won't hurt you baby." I whisper encouragingly as I inch in front of her bed and crouch down to sit, but she doesn't move or even flinch, as if the words don't register. _How far deep is she? Will I be able to get her out?_

After a half an hour of sitting and encouraging her with no success, I have an idea. Quickly I race downstairs and bring Sandy upstairs. Going to my original spot in front of Myra's bed, I tell Sandy to go to her. Of course, Sandy goes to her, her tail wagging, as she nuzzles her head in Myra's lap. Myra looks stunned and doesn't move for a moment, before running her hands through the golden dog's fur, before wrapping her arms around the dog's neck slowly. She nuzzles her face into Sandy's neck, and weeps bitterly. _How much has this girl really been through? Will I have the power to help her?_

_Myra's POV_

My eye's blink fast before noticing instead of the dark world, I was in my room, and the lights were on. The person across the room wasn't my father who was just staring at me for the last hour, but Sherrie. Her eyes glistened with tears, her body looking defeated. I feel exhausted, the soreness from my eyes from crying, make my eyes droop. Even though the vision was gone, the hurt still lingered, and I knew crying would be back any moment. Sandy licks my face, and I kiss her nose back. I gaze at Sherrie again, her arm now extended towards me.

_**Go to her.**_

_I can't….I will be too attached...I am too vulnerable..._

_**Go to her. **_

I let out a small cry before obeying the small voice, and crawl to Sherrie's awaiting arms. She wraps her arms around me, even setting my feet in her lap, tucked like a child. Sherrie rocks me, humming a small song into my ear. Tears still trickle down my cheek, but she doesn't mind. She wipes them away, then kisses my forehead.

"My brave girl...you come to me when you get like this okay?" she finally whispers.

"I can't...I'm...not worth it…."

"Yes you are. You are beautiful, smart, fun, and kind-hearted. No matter how many times you fall, I will pick you back up.

For some reason, I believe her. I was always a shattered glass, that parents merely tossed away the pieces, or allowed some pieces to be missing. Sherrie not only took the time to find the missing pieces, but even though her hand got a little bloody from the shards of glass that cut her along the way, she carefully glued me back together, fixing me up as I broke again and again.

"Myra...you are safe in this home, and this whole family will never let you fall alone again. You know this, yes?" she whispers softly, pulling my mess of brown strands of hair from my face.

"Yes. Yes I know." I say smiling slightly, knowing that the words that I answer are true and allow trust in Sherrie. And I am okay with that.

ow trust in Sherrie. And I am okay with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Where You Belong

**Okay, I am back. So I promised you some Foster characters, and here you go! Enjoy, and don't forget to comment your thoughts!  
**

"Okay guys, we are here. And be on our best behavior please?" Sherrie says as she turns from the passenger seat to face me and the boys, who are quite cramped in the backseat.

"Ma, it's just Stef and Lena. They have kids too. They should be used to it by now." Drew comments.

"Yes, but they recently have fostered some new kids, so they don't need more chaos. Besides I haven't seen them for awhile, so lets get invited back shall we?" Sherrie almost pleas, her voice sounding strained.

"We want to be invited back for another funeral?" Adrian now comments, ganging up on his poor mom.

"All the more to be nice. This isn't easy on Stef, so be polite, understood?" She says.

They both nod silently, and I can't help but giggle. The twins especially like to smart mouth Sherrie because she rarely yells or grounds her "little angels". But if you pissed off Jim, boy were you in for a long lecture and the grounding sentence. Of course I only witnessed this because I didn't want the option of being kicked out.

It takes maybe ten minutes to get to our destination, and this Foster family Jim explained to me before we left, has a very big and nice house. It looks very family friendly, where many children spent their childhoods. The house doesn't look very tall, but very wide, with many trees and plants that shape it. I take a deep breath at the sight of the many cars surrounding the house, which means a lot of people, and a lot of people mean anxiety for me. Brenden grabs my hand, sending me a reassuring smile, which I can't help but smile back. The little stinker always makes me smile.

As Brenden leads me to the front door, Sherrie rings the doorbell with her free hand, the other hand carrying some type of food that smells delicious. As we wait, I smooth out my short black dress that Sherrie bought me for this occasion. It is cute, cropping just above my knees, a small black bow around the waist, and some black leggings to cover most of my legs. The nerves of waiting makes me suddenly feel more self-conscious to make sure I look presentable.

Finally a woman with dark and very curly hair answers the door, her face immediately beaming at the sight of Sherrie.

"Hey guys, come on in!" she says excitedly, which makes me question. Aren't people supposed to be mourning and crying at a funeral party? I mean, I don't know, that's just what I see in movies.

"Hey Lena, and thank you." Sherrie says as she motions us to follow her into the house. "How is Stef holding up?"

Lena sends a small frown and shrugs.

"She is okay I guess. She is hurting but you know Stef, she holds it all in." Lena says while Sherrie gives her a quick hug, that immediately releases the tension Lena had been holding. When she pulls away, her smile widens at the sight of us, and I shy behind Brenden slightly. "Oh my gosh Sherrie, your kids are growing so fast!"

"Oh I know it. Where is Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana? How old are they now?"

"Brandon is sixteen, and the twins just turned fifteen."

"Wow...it seems just like yesterday they were still calling us mommy, doesn't it?"

"Okayyyy, can we go find Jesus, before this turns into awful childhood memories please?" Adrian pleas, while the adults let out a laugh.

"Oh, and don't we have a lot of those. Yes, don't wander far." Jim says, pushing the twins away, him excusing himself to find some adult male company.

I stay close to Brenden's side, the whole scene of strangers all around, making me shake slightly. _Just breathe, just breathe…_

"Who is this?" I hear a voice say behind me, as a soft hand touches my shoulder. On instinct, I flinch obviously, and quickly move my shoulder out of the grasp, and burrow myself closer to Brenden's side. I peek up cautiously at the stranger, noticing her blonde locks and bright blue-green eyes, wide with confusion.

At my reaction, Sherrie comes to my side quickly, placing herself between myself and the blonde woman.

"This is Myra, we have been fostering her for awhile. Myra, this Stef. Her and Lena have been great friends of Jim and I for quite some time." Sherrie tells me, trying to make me break my glare that I now have locked on Stef. _What gave this woman a right to touch me out of nowhere like that? _

I hear heels click on the floor, my attention span immediately drawn to the change of movement in the room.

"It is nice to meet you Myra. We are actually fostering a couple of kids right now as well." Lena smiles at me, her voice low and calm, like a psychologists.

"We are planning to adopt them as well." Stef chimes in, her voice ceasing to wean off from the confusion I caused earlier.

_We? Wait, were these women lesbian?_

At the thought, Lena glides over to Stef, intertwining her fingers into her partner's hand. It is so weird. Not that they were lesbian, but the fact they seemed so different from each other. Lena, her dark skin and bouncy and curly brunette hair, is vastly different than Stef's blonde hair and pale skin. Even their temperaments and how they acted to different situations. Within the couple of minutes I have known them, Lena seemed to be the calm sea, always relieving the tension visible in her posture and voice tone. Although Stef seemed to have relaxed since my escape from her, she had that slight irritation in her eye, insulted at my rather rude action. But as they locked hands, it was obvious they complimented one another, their instant chemistry filling the room.

"Congratulations! I hope I will get to meet them soon." Sherrie says, half of her attention still on me. She gives Brenden a small look, but he nods fully understanding, and releases my arm, handing me over to Sherrie. I hesitate slightly, gripping Brenden as he pushes me away, before I remind myself that it is only Sherrie, and let her arms wrap around my shoulders.

Before another word can be said, I see Lena's eyes wander about me, her eyes suddenly falling upon my open collarbone. I know what she is looking at. Although my scars usually bore upon my back and legs, there is one across the collarbone, long and white. Permanent and ugly. She lets out a accident "Oh" before shutting her mouth quickly. But by then, I have excused myself, and walk quickly out of the room. My breathing is quick and I remind myself to breathe for the millionth time today.

I manage to zigzag through the crowd, to find most of them gathered in the living room, I now finding myself holding the rail of the stairs. I dig my hand into my purse, revealing the bottle of pills.

The day after I hit rock bottom in Sherrie's arms, she took me to the doctor's and I was prescribed with a heavy set of anxiety pills. Even though I wasn't happy with the idea of it at first, they seemed to be working, my sudden outburst of panic attacks that happened for no reason, reduced dramatically. There is also another set of medication I take at night that is supposed to keep me in reality. They tell me they think that the traumatic experience messed up my dream world, but I am not stupid and can read the label. It's for some type of schizophrenia, and now I am labeled as crazy. Nothing new.

I shake a couple of pills out of the bottle in my hand, and throw them back in mouth, attempting to try and swallow without water. I hear a tapping on the floor, and quickly turn around, half-expecting to find Sherrie.

But it wasn't. It is a girl who looks around the same age as me. Her dark round eyes gaze over me, but with curiosity and not judgment. Her brown curls dangle near her roundish shaped face, her full attention on my presence.

"Do you need some water?" she asks casually, extending her arm out towards me, a red cup offered to me. _Do I take it? I don't even know her._

"Um...yeah, thanks." I eventually manage to say, carefully taking the drink, and chugging back what tasted like punch, down my throat with the pills.

"No problem...I guess I should have asked what they were for before letting you take them. You know there is a cop here. Actually there are multiple." she says with a serious tone, but she is smiling, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Um, well there is nothing to worry about. They are for...anxiety." I explain before stopping abruptly. _Why am I telling her this? She didn't really need to know._

"Oh I see. Its cool." she says as she sits down on the stairs. She leaves room for me, her eyes indicating that it was open if I wanted it. I look towards the living room, thinking f going back to find Sherrie but it is so crowded over there, and it so quiet over here. And the girl doesn't seem so bad. I too sit next to her, an awkward silence suddenly coming between us.

"I am Callie by the way." she says, as she tries to look at me, but I can sense her struggle to keep the conversation and eye contact going.

"I am Myra." I answer, suddenly intrigued by the nature of the girl. Callie. Just the sound of it seemed to match her perfectly. It was feminine kind of name, but with an edgy twist, that I really haven't heard of for awhile. She tilts her head at the sound of my name, and smiles gently.

"Myra huh? That is a pretty name. Wow, your eyes are really pretty too." she says, as she extends her neck to get a better look at my eyes. I back up, leaning against the rails. My eyes have always been noticed. They are blue, but they are dark kind of blue. Like a newborn baby, the first eye color they have, is what mine look like.

"Uh, thanks. They have been the same for as long as I can remember." I answer, as she retreats to her space. It gets quiet. Ugh the dreaded silence.

"So….do you live here, or just a friend of Stef and Lenas?" I ask to strike up conversation, but her eyes go wide and she breathes a sigh.

"Yeah I live here, or um, used to. My brother and I are foster kids presently, but they were or are going to adopted my little brother Jude." she says, her focus now on her black shoes.

"And not you?" I ask even though it is none of my business, but my curiosity gets the best of me. What kind of parent adopts one child and not the other? Especially a pair of siblings.

She hesitates for a moment, probably deciding whether she wants to tell me or not. She finally looks at me, and I have no problem keeping eye contact. There is hurt in her eyes, and I know she has been through hell in her short life. Her emotions are so tight, held back, fooling the world that she is normal and okay. But I can tell. She isn't. I know because I look at that face in the mirror everyday.

"Well they were but...I can't. I am too old to be adopted anyways." I nod, my feelings towards the Xaviers very similar if they wanted to adopt me. Sure, these families seemed nice, but again, we were only foster children. Adopting someone like us, will only lead to abandonment eventually.

Her eyes travel to the kitchen, a tall, gangly boy with shaggy brown hair is who her focus is on. So many emotions play on her face that I know the problem. The boy. Probably a forbidden love. She smiles at him, even though his back his turned. But when he is out of view, her face falls, it setting place in a regretful and shameful shape.

"Its because of him, isn't it?" I ask quietly, but she immediately glares at me, her face full of shock.

"How did…"

"I know you may have fooled most of the adults here, but you aren't fooling me. You like him, maybe even love. You are hurting from your past. Many of people have hurt you, and you can't get over that. I know how that feels...I have been there...for goodness sakes I am there. Look Callie, Ican't tell you what to do, because I don't know the whole story or you that well but...you need to open up. It totally sucks, and I am probably being a hypocrite for telling you but...it helps. And Stef and Lena seem like good people. Not everyone accepts kids like us." I take in a breath. Wow, do I sound like my therapist….

Callie looks shocked, and I can see the idea rolling in her head, but she grabs onto a little gold piece of jewelry around her neck, and I know I have lost her. Her walls build, and I let the subject go. Its all I can give her at this point.

"So, you are a foster kid too?" she asks quietly, her round eyes gazing at me.

"Yeah...since I was ten."

"Oh my gosh, me too!"

"No way!"

"And now you live with…"

"Sherrie and Jim Xavier. Jim has blonde hair, and Sherrie has red cropped hair."

Callie nods.

"So...how are they?"

I chuckle slightly, and rub my hands together in a nervous habit.

"Wonderful. The best Ive ever had. Even better then my parents."

"And…?" she questions, and I know the direction she is going.

"And...I am so undeserving."

"Me too."

We both laugh slightly, even if it is a pity laugh. I had so much to learn about her, but I knew we bounded in maybe some weird pitiful foster kids kind of way, but we understood each other.

"What school do you go to?" Callie asks.

"Oakland. Some private school, with the god awful uniforms and all."

"Oh…too bad. It would be nice to know some kids at my school that aren't complete a-holes."

"I hear ya. Some guy at my school thinks I am fresh meat. Probably won't be too long before I am slammed into some lockers or something." I laugh, but Callie doesn't.

"Myra, don't let them overpower you. If they touch you, just punch 'em in the mouth. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

I chuckle and this time she smiles with me.

"I just might do that."

**Awe don't you think Callie and Myra are perfect friends? and What do you think Myra is going to try and pull at her school?**


	10. Chapter 10

Where You Belong

**You guys are amazing with your lovely comments! glad you guys are getting into the story! Enjoy! Expect some drama next chapter!**

**Watch your back. Someone is coming**_._

_Damn it, the voices. Why won't they just leave me alone?_

I shake my head quickly, to maybe shake them out of my head and keep focus to getting outside. It is lunch time, the worst part of the day. It has been almost a month, and I have made no friends. Not that I intend to make any because I never stayed long enough in a home, to want to form any bonds with anyone. But it is still lonely, and lunch just gives kids free reign to stare.

As I retreat to the courtyard outside to eat my sack lunch Jim made for me, the hairs on the back of my head stand up, and I am still.

**Watch your back.**

Before I have time to breathe, a hand grabs the back of my school uniform jacket, and pulls me backwards. I suck in a quick breath, and drop my lunch bag on the floor, as I feel someone's finger intertwine around my school jacket tightly. The boy I had known since the first day that has harassed me every day since, now had me in his hold, and I could not escape.

"Hey emo, any new cuts for me today?" he snarls, but I don't answer. My immediate reaction is to look down and avoid his eyes. He doesn't like the answer and tightens his grip.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt your feelings foster kid? Or is it because nobody wants you? Maybe it is because you are crazy?"

_Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I had never talked to him and yet he feels the need to pick on me. How did he know I was in the foster system? Did the whole frickin school know I was on medication?_

"It isn't nice to leave people hanging you know. Say something, you pitiful pound puppy."

_Thats it._

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone? Don't you have anything better to do, like go repeat a grade or something?" I smirk, my anger seeping through my lips.

His eyebrows furrow. His gang behind him suddenly tense with worry.

"Wrong answer. Apologize." he growls, as both of his hands grip around my jacket tighter.

"Fuck off." I snarl back in a quiet whisper. In no time, he pushes my body against the wall against the school, as my feet dangle off the floor, his hand now grip around my neck.

"I'll give you one more chance to correct yourself sweetheart." he seethes quietly, a small smile cornered on his lips.

_Where the hell are the teachers?_

Some student stare intrigued, while others simply keep on walking. Freaking unbelievable.

"Jack off you asshole." I say, barely audible through his tight grip. With that, came the first punch to the eye. The sudden ain rocks through my head as the I begin scratching his arms while he begins throwing punches to my stomach. _Was really speaking up for myself worth the trouble and pain that would come later?_

He is on his third punch to my stomach, and I can feel the blood rising in my throat, before someone pulls him off. He immediately drops me, as my body falls hard against the concrete floor. I look up with my good eye, the other now throbbing and swollen. Drew.

"What the hell man?! What did she do to you?" he yells, his body tense and jumpy all at the same time. I now notice Adrian is behind him, calmer than his brother, but is ready to fight if he needs him.

"She is crazy. Look what she did to me!" the kid says, showing his arms to Drew. I can see the scratches from where I am sitting, the blood slowly trickling down his arm. It doesn't seem to faze the twins.

"You touch my sister again, and you will be paying for it I swear. Understand Brian?" Drew says, as he gets close to the kid's face.

_Sister? Did he just call me sister? Not once had either of the twins called me remotely close to their family, and now I was their sister. Not even foster-sister._

Brian is quiet and stares another way, as Drew begins to walk towards me. Before Drew can even get to me, a gasp is heard from the crowd of people watching. Drew and I glance up, to witness Brian on the ground, now holding his hand to his jaw, and Adrian above him, his fist raised.

"I don't forgive as easily." is all he says, before spitting in his direction and walking away. I should have known that wasn't going to be the end of it, Brian's gang now enraged.

"Adrian, look out!" I cry, seeing one guy lunge after him.

Adrian quickly turns around, but it is too late. The guy is already on top of him, and Adrian is on the ground. Drew leaves to defend his brother, but he too was getting ganged up on, the number of Brian's possy, outnumbering the twins. I slowly stand up, the effects of the punches earlier causing me to be dizzy, making me lean up against the wall. The blood that was in my throat is seeping through my lips at this point, but I can't let them fight for me. As adrenaline pumps through my small body, I direct myself to a guy bending Adrian's arm backwards painfully. I jump on his back despite the pain in my side.

"Leave my brothers alone!" I yell as I jump on his back and begin pulling his hair back. He lets go of Adrian with a yelp,as Adrain quickly turns to face him again, his fist socking the guy him in the face. Left and right, we are punching and kicking guys, and it never seems to end, the crowd of kids now screaming and cheering. It isn't before teachers race towards us, prying us off and the other guys off each other, Drew still pumped with full adrenaline, as he continues to punch air in a teacher's grasp, that I begin to feel the hurt in my body return to my self conscious.

"All, of you into the office now!" one teacher says, as the rest of the teacher's lead some students away. Adrian, having not been escorted by a teacher, walks over to me, and grabs my arm. Exhaustion sweeps over me, my knees begin to buckle beneath me. Adrian gently and quietly reassures me to collapse in his arms, and I do, like in a stupid teenage movie. But it is nice, and I feel safe.

"Told you I would be here if you needed anything." he said, as he smiled slightly, revealing his bloodied lip.

"You didn't have to you know."

"What else are siblings for?"

* * *

By the time Sherrie reached us, we were already cleaned up from our wounds. Nothing too bad. I have a couple of bruised ribs and a black eye, Drew with bruises, and Adrian was thought to have a sprained arm. Of course,I didn't know what till after he carried me to the school.

Me and the boys now sat in the nurses office, Brian and his gang being the first ones to argue their case. They would probably get away with it. After seeing my record, they would probably say it was an emotional outbreak and I would be busted. I am used to it, but I could feel the guilt sweep over me, knowing the twins would get in trouble too.

I just close my eyes, placing the cool ice pack to my eye, when the nurse door opens quickly.

"I was just informed you guys were in a fight? What the heck happened? Oh, my gosh are you okay?" Sherrie's voice says, as she sees Adrian's arm in a temporary sling.

"We are fine mom. Some kid was beating up on Myra, and we went to break it up...then it kind of went from there." Adrian explains, intentionally leaving out the part where he threw the first punch when him and Drew arrived.

Her face is horrified, and she kneels down by me, and places her hand on mine.

"Are you okay baby?" she asks softly, her eyes gazing at the ice pack on my eye.

"Yeah...they have been threatening it for awhile, and I provoked them. I am sorry. It was my fault. The boys were just trying to help." I say, keeping my gaze away from her, and keep the ice pack tight to my eye.

Sherrie stays silent for a moment, letting it sink in I suppose. Suddenly, she grabs my hand and lifts it away from my eye, revealing the ugly purple swelling on my eye.

"Oh Myra, why didn't you tell us they were bullying you?" she asks, her voice starting to croak, like she was going to cry any second.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Seriously Sherrie, I am fine. It will heal, and when the principal gets out, I'll explain what happened, and make sure the boys don't get in trouble."

"But you didn't do anything My. You deserve justice too." Drew said from across the room.

"If you are innocent, we will prove you innocent. We got your back." Adrian chimes in, as he stands beside his mom.

_Damn these people. Why couldn't they just let me take the fall instead of try to back me up? It would be so much easier. They didn't deserve this, they were good people, messing with my problems. _

"We Xavier's have to stick together." Drew says, as he approaches me and gently punches me in the shoulder.

"How did I get such great kids? But I swear, if you do this again no matter how this thing turns out, I will ground your asses." Sherrie says lovingly, as we all bust out laughing, and Drew makes us embrace in a group hug. Never did I hear Sherrie cuss, but when she did, it was out of a parent's love. They all seemed to be accepting me as one of their own as a sister and a daughter. Did they all treat their foster siblings like this? Oh well, I don't care. Because this moment, in these people's arms, is too wonderful to worry about.

_Thank you Callie. I should have punched that guy a long time ago._


	11. Chapter 11

Where You Belong

**The chapter I couldn't wait to write...think Myra will take it well? Please let me hear your thoughts!**

Callie and I speed up the stair of my house, hearing the chuckles of her moms and mine downstairs. Ever since Callie had come back from Girls United, we had been able to hang out with each other, and even text. We had both gotten a new phone, and we were not afraid to use it.

When we enter my room, I close the door quickly and we both spring up on my bed, causing the mattress to bounce heavily on the ground.

"Don't break the ceiling girls!" I hear Sherrie call.

_Whoops._

We both laugh before I look over at her, tucking a pillow underneath my arm.

"So...your adoption is coming up...feelings, thoughts?" I ask. She had only told me yesterday that they were proceeding on her adoption, the day after I met her, she decided to be adopted.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Callie says half-smiling, as her fingers travel along the comforter absentmindedly.

"This is what you want, right?"

"More then anything."

"But...?"

"But what? You don't believe me?"

"I do, but…" I say, before lowering my voice to a whisper. "What about Brandon?"

"I already told you My, we decided that this is what was best for me. Its over."

"But you still have feelings for him?"

Callie opens her mouth to speak, but she suddenly closes it again, her courage failing her.

"I think I always will...but, it will be fine. I will get over it."

I nod, knowing that I won't win this argument. Callie is stubborn, and I can't say that I am not.

"What about you and Brenden?" she finally asks.

"What about him?" I ask questioningly.

"C'mon, you guys are obviously close. I see him hold your arm, and kiss your forehead sometimes."

I wrinkle my brow in confusion. _Was that weird?I had really never thought about it. Brenden always had been like that, but I assumed it was out of comfort and brotherly love. Was it possible that he liked me? Was it possible I liked him?_

"No, it isn't like that...he just was the first person I could trust. The Xaviers really are an affectionate bunch, especially Brenden and Sherrie. Lots of hugs." I say with a joking eye roll, hoping the topic will slide.

"Can't say the Fosters are much different. Jude seems to like it though." Callie says with a small laugh.

"And you don't?"

"Well...maybe a little...its just...different. I haven't been a family like this since my mom was alive…"

I reach out to touch her arm out of comfort, but it feels more awkward then comforting.

"Sorry...I am not as good as Sherrie is at this." I say with a small smile. She giggles before rolling her eyes, as her hands course through her hair. Her sign of stress.

"Is there anything else?" I ask quietly.

"Naw, just the stress of the adoption and Stef and Lena are hounding me about joining some clubs and making friends."

"Wow, I guess I am not considered a friend?" I laugh.

"You are, they just mean at school."

I frown slightly. I had the idea that her parents weren't too fond of me. Lena was nice, but she acted like I would have a panic attack right then and there, while Stef seemed to watch me warily at all times. Maybe it was her cop side emerging, but it still gave me the creeps.

I lay back on my bed, Callie soon joining me. The silence overrides us, both us lost in our thoughts.

"I really don't want to go home." Callie finally says, taking a peek at me.

"Why?"

"B is going to stay the night tonight." she says, her brown eyes saddened at the thought of staying in the same house as him.

"I could ask if you could stay the night. It is Saturday." I say with a smile. "We could stay up late and watch scary movies. Drew rented one, and we have yet to watch it."

"That sounds cool." she says, her posture relaxing at the thought.

"Well, lets go ask." I say as I sit up on the bed, pulling Callie's arm into the same position. We creep down the stairs quietly, listening to the three women chat in the kitchen. When the conversation dies down a bit, we stroll into the kitchen.

"Goodness. Stef, Lena, just look at those beautiful girls." Sherrie says, all three woman now looking at us. Both of us blush madly, as I bit on my lip nervously. I never took compliments well.

"Did you girls need something?" Stef asks, as she lifts a coffee mug to her lips.

"I was going to ask if Callie could stay the night tonight?" I ask Sherrie timidly. Even after spending almost three months here, asking for things never seemed to get easier.

"Sure, we would love to have Callie here. As long as it is okay with Stef and Lena."

Stef glances at me curiously, and I immediately cast my look down. _Why did she always have to look at me like that?_

"Why does Callie always stay here? We never have Myra at our house." Stef finally says, setting her mug down slowly.

Callie and I look at each other slightly. I had gone to their house a couple times, but never for a sleepover. I could say that my house just had less people and I had my own room for an excuse, but honestly...I was scared to go.

"Myra has her own room, and there are less people I guess." Callie finally says, practically reading my thoughts. She knew the real reason, but she knows I keep that private.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I am not buying it." Stef says, and everyone in the room tenses.

"Stef, let them be. It doesn't matter." Lena scolds, but she too, looks a little offended.

I can feel the sweat build up on the back of my neck, as it seems everyone is staring at me. _Why did adults have to make everything so difficult? Why did it have to matter so much?_

I steal a worried glance at Sherrie, who gives me an encouraging smile and nod, and I take a deep breath. _I can't believe I am doing this._

"I um...well what Callie says is true, but um...I guess there is more to it. Ever since I came to live here, it has been the only place I have felt safe and...welcome. Not that you guys aren't, it's just not easy for me to adjust. It is nothing against either of you or your family, I swear."

Sherrie sniffles slightly, while Stef and Lena continue to stare at me. _Shit, what else did they want me to do? Beg on my knees?_

Stef finally stands up, and walks over to us, and stands in front with her arms folded.

"You are always welcome at our house Myra. And we aren't going to judge you if that is what you are worried about."

I nod timidly, her words not in the least comforting as Stef probably meant.

"How about you stay the night at our house?" Stef finally says, a little more softly.

I look over at Sherrie, who looks a little worried. I raise my eyebrows as if am asking her what she thinks. Lena and Stef look back at Sherrie.

"She will be okay at our house Sher." Lena says reassuringly, reaching her hand out to touch the red-heads hand.

"If Myra is comfortable, I will allow it." Sherrie finally answers, though her voice is still unsure sounding.

"Um...sure. Callie?" I ask as I look over at Callie, her gaze troubled. I totally forgot the whole reason she was escaping to my house.

"Yeah, thats cool." she finally says, as she gives a little smile to the crowd.

Lena wrinkles her brow curiously at Callie, but dismisses it.

"Alright, it is settled. Why don't you help Myra pack her things, and we can go pick up a pizza before we head home?" Lena says, and we nod, racing up the stairs.

_Sherrie's POV_

As we wait for the girls, Stef sits back down at the table, her face lost in thought. _Did I make the right choice on letting her go? Sure, Stef and Lena were trustworthy, but was she ready? Was I ready to let go?_

"Myra seems to have opened up to you more." Lena finally says, causing her wife to snap back into reality.

"Yeah...she has been great. I think she is really starting to heal." I answer, smiling at the thought.

"The poor girl seems to have been through a lot. Very...flighty." Stef says with a tone that suddenly makes me angry.

"She hasn't had the easiest past...its hard for someone like that to trust and be loved."

"So the scars on her shoulders…?" Lena asks, her eyes widening in wonder and sympathy.

"...Well of what I have seen her file, she was pretty abused growing up, even before foster care. She is pretty edgy around men. Just yesterday, she was doing the dishes, and dropped a plate. Jim ran in there, and said she was frantically picking up the pieces with her bare hands. He stepped towards her, and she covered her head with her hands, as if he was going to hit her. How could someone do that? Hit an innocent child? I just don't get it."

"I know...its horrible. The poor girl." Lena says as she pats me sympathetically

"She seems to be pretty close to Brenden though." Stef emerges into the conversation.

"Yes. He was the first one she trusted I think."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think that they like each other?"

"That is ridiculous."

"It happened with Brandon and Callie, in the same way."

"No...it isn't like that. They have a good bond, but nothing more." I answer, but the thought hits me hard. _Could it be more?_

"Hm." Stef mummers.

"You have had Myra for awhile...do you think you might make her staying more permanent?" Lena asks, as I sigh with relief over the topic change.

"You mean like adopt her?"

"Why not? You seem to be close to her, like she is one of your own children."

"Jim and I have talked about it, but we still are hoping she will come to trust us more first before we decide anything."

"You know...with Callie and Jude, they were moved a lot, hence their trust issues. I don't think it was till we told them we wanted to adopt them, that they grew closer to us. You know, to know they weren't going to get moved ever again."

_We truly did want to adopt her. The boys seemed to already believe she was part of the family, more involved with her then other foster kids we had fostered. Could she be our match? Could she really be mine?_

"I really would want her to be mine." I finally say, as a smile grows on my face.

"I think she would be perfect for your family. She has been good for our Callie." Stef says with a smile, and my anger with her melts.

I hear footsteps come down the stairs, as we all hush, making sure none of our conversation reaches their ears.

"Ready?" Stef asks, as both women stand up from their chairs.

Myra nods, but I can see she is nervous. My poor baby.

I walk up to her, and kiss her forehead tenderly, before whispering in her ear.

"If you need me, don't be afraid to call. Don't forget to take your medicine either."

She nods and even smiles a little. I give her a little push towards the door, and watch her exit with the Foster girls. I feel the knot in my chest, as I watch the car drive away. _She will be fine, and I will see her tomorrow._ _If I am this worried to see her leave for the night, how will I feel when she gets removed to another home? _I hear Jim's footsteps enter the kitchen, as I continue to gaze out the window. He wraps his arms around my waist, as his chin rests on my shoulder.

"Baby...I think she belongs with us." he whispers. He must have heard our conversation from the living room.

I turn my head towards him and place a small kiss on his lips.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
